


No reason to be

by kurochhii (bianxxtae101)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aida too, Established Relationship, Fluff, Izuki and Hyuuga makes an appearance, Jealous Akashi Seijuurou, M/M, Mentioned Kagami Taiga, Original Character(s), Post Winter Cup, Romance, late valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianxxtae101/pseuds/kurochhii
Summary: Set after the Winter Cup. Akashi and Kuroko have some heart-to-heart talk about their relationship. Featuring a jealous Akashi because there is not enough of that here.This was supposed to be for Valentine's day but a few days late wouldn't hurt I guess, hehe.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 244





	No reason to be

"Why is it such a big deal?" 

"Just because it is, Tetsuya." 

Kuroko can't help but roll his eyes due to his boyfriend's behavior. 

It was an afternoon in the middle of spring, two months into the new school year for every student in Japan and six months after the first Winter Cup tournament of their high school basketball career. 

Akashi and Kuroko are sitting in a booth at Maji Burger, with the former visiting the latter because he had a rare day off and didn't want to waste the chance for them to meet. The fact that it was a Friday too with the weekends approaching, it was a great opportunity to be able to spend time together for more than a few quick hours. 

But what Kuroko didn't imagine was that he was going to spend this time with a pouting redheaded man he calls his boyfriend. 

Kuroko had just finished basketball practice and Akashi was invited to sit and watch them. It was quite unusual since they were basically rivals, but they insisted that it was only inside the court during official matches. Outside of it, he was a friend whom they respect as both their fellow high school student and their friend slash teammate's boyfriend. 

But what's causing his pout happened during a scrimmage. 

Kuroko was teamed with Kagami, Izuki and two first years who just recently joined the team. 

xxx

_A new play started, and Izuki grabbed the ball for the counterattack. He dribbled the ball from one court to another, using his eagle eye to spot some openings._

_Luckily he spotted Kuroko right behind Hyuuga, who didn't notice his presence as he was busy marking Keiji, one of the first-years on their team who was a shooting guard like their captain._

_He passed it to Kuroko, who quickly passed it to Kagami who easily dunked it, causing his team to be two points higher, and amazement from all the new members of the club._

_"Alright!" the vice-captain shouted, complimenting the both of them._

_Akashi smiled proudly as he watched his boyfriend play in court, remembering the times when they were on the same team. But before he could fully indulge himself in those memories, a scene that was happening in front of him caught his attention._

_"Kuroko-senpai that was amazing!" Aoi, another first-year small forward, exclaimed._

_"Hey, I was the one that scored!" Kagami remarked, but was ignored._

_"I read about you on Monthly Basketball, and watched videos of Seirin and...waahh you were just so amazing!" Aoi further complimented him._

_Kuroko just stared at him, face expressionless as always, "I wasn't alone though. Everyone on this team is amazing." he tried to explain._

_"You were the one that made me decide to go to Seirin, Kuroko-senpai. I want to play just like you." he suddenly shared, causing a pink tinge on Kuroko's cheeks._

_"Oh, really?" Kuroko said, slightly awkward because he was not used to this. "Thank you then, I guess. But to be honest, it's not really for everyone."_

_'Especially not for a loud one like you.' Akashi thought in his head._

_A whistle blew and Aida's voice was heard, "All right everyone! Get back to work!"_

_Akashi just watched the rest of their practice glaring at the poor first-year, who was completely oblivious and innocent._

xxx

"Sei tell me, are you really jealous of a first-year?" Kuroko asked, slightly amused. 

Akashi sputtered, "Who said I was jealous?" 

"It's written all over your face." Kuroko said casually, sipping from his milkshake. 

"I am _not_ jealous." Akashi insisted. 

"Whatever you say." the tealhead said, shrugging and not quite believing. 

Just then, they heard the chimes ring signaling them of the newcomers that went inside. 

"Oh? Kuroko-senpai?" a familiar (and annoying, for Akashi) voice said. Kuroko looked up and saw Aoi along with his fellow first-years from the basketball club. 

"Hello Aoi-chan." he greeted back. 

Aoi walked towards their table and asked, "Do you mind if I sit with you?" completely oblivious to the other person inside the booth.

"The seat is taken." it was Akashi who answered in a surprisingly calm (but a little scary) tone, taking a piece of french fry from the plate.

"O-oh, hello." Aoi greeted with a bow, "I'm sorry I didn't see you there." he apologized.

"Obviously." Akashi muttered under his breath. 

"Aoi-chan," Kuroko interjected, giving Akashi a warning glance. "This is Akashi Seijuro, a friend of mine." 

_'Friend?'_ Akashi thought, raising an eyebrow at the other who ignored it.

"It's nice to meet you Akashi-san!" Aoi greeted, a little too enthusiastic for the redhead. "Oh! You were the one on the bench during practice. Do you also play basketball?" 

"I do, in fact." Akashi answered. 

"You do?!" Aoi said, sitting down beside Kuroko. "What team are you on?" 

"Rakuzan." he answered shortly. 

"The one Seirin played at Winter Cup finals? Wow, that's so cool!" Aoi said, genuinely excited. "Kuroko-senpai was amazing at that game!" 

"I told you that wasn't only me." Kuroko tried to deny.

"But the way you played that game was just so..." Aoi tried to find words but failed, and it just resulted in him frantically waving his hands around, hoping to get the message across. Eventually, he gave up and took a deep breath, turning to face Kuroko.

"I'm glad I watched that because it gave me an opportunity to know you Kuroko-senpai." 

"Cute story." Akashi suddenly spoke up, surprising the first-year. "But do you mind? We're kind of having a date here." he said, letting his annoyance be heard in his voice slightly.

"Ah, I'm sorry I'll go back to my friends now." Aoi said, standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow at practice, Kuroko-senpai." 

Kuroko waved until he was out of sight then glared at Akashi. "Will it kill you to be just a tad nice?"

"That's the nicest he will get out of me."

"Come on Sei, he's just a first-year." 

"He'll have to play me first, then maybe I'll consider being friendly." 

Kuroko exhaled through his nose, "You are so jealous." 

"I am _not_ _._ " 

\---

The couple was now walking along the quiet streets towards Kuroko's house, hand-in-hand. 

"You know, it's okay to admit your jealous." Kuroko suddenly said, breaking the silence between them. 

"Why would I admit something that's not true?" was what Akashi answered. 

Kuroko sighed and stopped in his tracks, causing Akashi to do the same. "Sei, quit it. I know you better than anyone." he said in a more serious tone compared to earlier. 

"Ok fine, I'm jealous. You happy now?" Akashi finally admitted, avoiding the other's gaze.

"There's literally nothing to be jealous about." Kuroko said, gripping the front of Akashi's jacket with his free hand. "He doesn't like me that way. He's just a junior looking up to a senior."

Akashi sighed, "I can't help it. The distance is taking a toll on me." he said, continuing their walk.

"What do you mean?" Kuroko asked, confused at what the other meant.

"Well it's just, I'm... scared." 

Of all the things, Kuroko didn't expect that one.

"Of what?" 

"Of losing you." Akashi mumbled.

By now, they had reached the front porch of Kuroko's house, but the tealhead didn't enter just yet and instead sat on the steps, pulling on Akashi's hand to do the same. 

"You should get inside and get some rest Tetsuya. I'll see you tomorrow after your practice." Akashi said, trying to pull his hand back.

"Sit with me for a while. We need to talk." Kuroko continued to pull on his hand and eventually Akashi gave in and sat next to him.

"If it's about what I said just forget it." 

"Why would I do that?" 

"Because it's a stupid thing, Tetsuya." 

Kuroko scoffed, "If it bothers someone like you then it is not stupid." he asserted. "Just talk to me."

Out of all people, it was only Kuroko who could demand something from the reserved captain and get away with it unscathed. 

_'Boyfriend privileges'_ is what he explained to Kise when the blonde complained about it during one of their meetings.

"You know how people feel like they're undeserving of something? Well, that's how I feel about us sometimes." Akashi softly said, looking down at his shoes. 

"I feel like I'm not good enough for you." 

Kuroko did a double-take at his boyfriend after hearing those words come out of Akashi's mouth. He just couldn't believe that the ever so confident and charismatic Akashi Seijuro, was feeling insecure. 

Not that he had any reason to be. 

"Why?" Kuroko asked. "Did I do something that made you feel that way?" 

"No." Akashi answered almost immediately, shaking his head. 

Kuroko bit his lip, "I'm not really good at these relationship things, Sei." 

"Me thinking this way has nothing to do with you. It's more of how I don't trust myself well enough." 

Kuroko leaned his head on the other's shoulder, "Elaborate." he requested. 

Akashi sighed and glanced at their intertwined hands that were placed on his knee. He squeezed it and said, "It's just we don't get to see each other often and I'm afraid one day you'll meet someone better and someone who can always be there for you, emotionally and... you know physically." 

When Kuroko stayed quiet and choosing to play with the hem of Akashi's jacket sleeve with his free hand, he took it as a sign to continue. 

"That's why I've been trying so hard. I mean, I am glad that you took me back, even after what happened back in middle school..." Akashi drifted off and Kuroko lifted his head to look at his face. 

"But sometimes I feel like I don't deserve it. And when you do meet someone, you'll realize that maybe they could treat you better than I did." After a pause, he took a deep breath. "I'm always trying to show you how much I love you now to make up for it, but I'm afraid it won't still be enough." 

"Stop." Kuroko interrupted. "You don't need to worry about how you treat me, I always feel happy when I'm with you. And I already forgave you for what happened." 

"I know." 

"So stop being too hard on yourself. Yeah okay, I was hurt but that was the past. You're here with me now and that's what matters. At least for me." Kuroko said, leaning his head back on Akashi's shoulder. 

The redhead untwined their fingers to wrap an arm around the other's waist, kissing the teal-colored hair while at it. "I still feel really guilty about it." he whispered. 

"I guess I can't directly change that, but just know that it's all okay now. Ogiwara-kun said it himself that he moved on from it, and I forgave you and the others."

"You guys talked about it?" 

Kuroko hummed in confirmation and said, "He also said he looks forward to playing you guys again." 

Akashi chuckled, "That's a relief." 

"Also know that I love you, and I know how you feel about me. So don't worry about it too much." 

For a while, the couple stayed silent. Letting themselves be content with being in each other's presence, something that they can't do that much anymore because of the great distance between them. 

"If ever admiration turned into something else and Aoi asked you out, I'll make sure to crush him." 

Kuroko rolled his eyes and released a loud sigh, pulling away from Akashi. He stood up to make his way inside his house with the redhead following him. 

"I mean it." Akashi emphasized. 

"I'll just tell him I'm taken and that I have a wonderful boyfriend." Kuroko said, leaning against the door. "There's no need to get competitive with a first-year who you don't really have a reason to fret about _._ "

"I just don't want anyone to steal you away from me and take advantage of the fact that I'm not always around." 

Kuroko snorted and wrapped his arms around the other's neck and Akashi placed his hands on his waist in return. "They won't be, because I won't let them. Besides, Kagami-kun's following your order quite seriously I am fairly surprised about it." 

"He keeps an eye on you?" 

Kuroko nodded, "Feels like I got a personal bodyguard." 

Akashi laughed, "I guess I really don't have to worry too much then." 

"You don't," Kuroko confirmed. "Even without Kagami-kun, you shouldn't worry much about me. Besides, I already used up all my luck because I get to be the Akashi Seijuro's boyfriend. I won't trade that away for anything." 

Akashi smiled down at him, "I think I'm the one that's lucky here." he said, leaning closer and letting their foreheads touch. 

"I guess we're both lucky then." Kuroko whispered before leaning up and capturing the taller's lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I got an ongoing fic but I can't help it with this one. I hope you enjoy my late valentine's day gift! Kudos and comments (but pls be nice) are always welcome and highly appreciated.


End file.
